


Another persuasion

by Ohgress



Series: The Another series [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prequel, Sillyness, You wanted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quinn is really bad at saying no to Carrie Mathison.<br/><br/>Prequel to Another near-death experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another persuasion

It was another quiet night at the posh, private New York hospital. Quinn wanted this whole PT thing to be over and done soon. Almost two months in hospitals was a loooong time. Two months in Syria was a piece of cake compared to this boredom. He was itching to get out. He was updated on every goddamn international affair because he watched the news like five times a day and read the NY Times twice. Anyway, two more weeks, that was what the doctors said.

Suddenly the door to his room flew up and in came Carrie. He hadn’t expected to see her today, remembered she’d said something about a dinner with colleagues. But in three long strides she was at his bed and started to take off her jacket and shoes.

“Quinn! We need to fuck!” she exclaimed while beginning to climb on top of him.

“Err what… Hey Carrie, how are you?”

“We need to fuck now!” She was looking down on him with a mischievous smile. He smelled alcohol on her.

“Carrie! What..? Are you drunk?” He tried to sit up and ended up leaning on his elbows.

“What? No!” She scoffed. She was drunk, he could tell.

“But you’ve been drinking. I can smell it.”

“Just a couple of shots.”

“Really?” Quinn asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes really.” Carrie rolled her eyes.

“And did you drive here?” Quinn continued questioning her, looking sternly at her.

“No, I took the subway.”

“And Frannie?”

“Babysitter.” Carrie looked very pleased with herself.

“Okay…” Quinn paused. No disasters then. He’d give her that, but she was clearly off the rails. And quite funny, he had to admit that too.  But Carrie had had enough of interrogation.

 “Quinn, I can’t fucking stand it anymore!” she said and shook him by his shoulders. “I need you”, she pleaded. “And I’ve been in meetings all day and now I want to have my brains fucked out. I need you now.” And with that she bent forward and started kissing and nipping on his neck. Quinn swallowed and couldn’t do anything but lie back.

“Yes, but…” Her hands started to roam all over him. She didn’t waste any time and soon she was palming him over his worn hospital sweatpants. Quinn sighed and closed his eyes.

“I dream of you every night, and every morning I wake up coming, thinking about you. I just can’t wait any longer,” she whispered close to his ear. That got his attention.

“You do?” he asked hoping he didn’t sound too pleased about it.

“YES!” She sat up again. “For God’s sake, just…” and then she was onto his t-shirt trying to get him out of it. Quinn didn’t have the energy to resist.

“I don’t know if I can…” Honestly, he didn’t know. He was a lot better, but maybe not that well.

“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do the hard part. You just lie back and relax, baby.” Carrie said with a sultry voice and a seductive smile before she bent over again and started licking one of his nipples, her hands at his nape. But he had heard her.

“What the fuck did you call me?! You are drunk, Carrie,” Quinn chuckled. They never used terms of endearment.

“Meh, whatever.” She paused her sloppy licking and sat up again. “I’m so…” she took off her shirt, “and you’re so…” she ogled him without any subtleness, trailed her fingers around his pecks and bit her lower lip.” Quinn swallowed again.

“Quinn, please! I love you and I need to show you, my way.” Carrie looked deep into his eyes and he could see that her pupils were fully dilated and she looked hot as fuck. And she loved him. Consider him persuaded.

“Oh, okay.” And the kissing and the lip locking and the groping began and at some point Carrie got up, locked the door, put a chair against it and started to slowly remove the rest of her clothes right in front of him.

It was such a bad idea. Or not.


End file.
